Para mi ¿qué eres?
by Antoniette Lamperouge
Summary: Una pequeña historia en donde Yuki busca saber que significa Zero para ella


Para mi, ¿Qué eres?

Yuuki iva caminado por la Academia Cross, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido con Zero y Kaname durante el ultimo tiempo…

"Al final Zero y Kaname-senpai siempre están protegiéndome si que pueda hacer nada", piensa cabizbaja la peli castaña, cuando siente pasos delante de ella, levanta la cabeza es Zero, corre hacia el y golpea su cabeza.

-Estuve patrullando yo sola toda la semana…- dice con una alegre sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y levantando su dedo índice, en señal de quizás seguridad- Así que esta noche tendrás que patrullar duro, para suplir los días que faltaste a tus obligaciones-.

-Rayos- se queja el peli plata- ¿Qué crees q...?- no alcanza a terminar la frase por que la menor, se levanta el pelo mostrando su suave cuello.

-No necesitaras algo ahora- dice en tono de broma, sin notar como el corazón del peli plata corre a mil- Mientras te atendían no podías beber nada, Verdad?.

El corazón del peli plata no podía mas, si no retiraba ahora del lugar, no podría con controlar sus instintos, aunque en realidad no sabia si vampíricos o bueno hormonales.

-Solo por esta noche será un servicio de cortesía de la casa- dijo sonriendo, la peli castaña, sin darse cuenta que su broma no estaba precisamente surgiendo el efecto que ella hubiera querido.

-No seas ridícula- gruño Zero algo enfadado, bastante enfadado por las tonterías de Yuuki.

La peli castaña se sorprendió de no recibir la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero bueno no era como que ella no supiera que Zero no era precisamente el rey de humor, pero aun así quiso intentarlo.

El peli plata comenzó a caminar apresuradamente intentando alejarse de la menor, pero esta lo siguió, gritando su nombre, hasta que finalmente lo atrapo tomando un brazo de el, se detuvo.

-Lo siento, eh…- dijo entre jadeos Yuuki, cuando Zero se lo proponía podía caminar rápido y mucho.- Ya he dicho esto antes pero- agrego la menor para luego intentar contener sus lagrimas- yo te apoyare!.

Seco sus lagrimas con su puño, pensando en que si se hubiera esforzado mas Zero hubiera podido beber la sangre de "ella" y no tendría el riesgo de convertirse en un nivel e.

-Lo siento- dijo Yuuki mirando el suelo.

Zero se volteo para encararla, y mirarla directamente a los ojos, quería saber, que era lo que ella en realidad sentía por el y su boca se movió sola.

-¿Que soy yo para ti, Yuuki?- pregunto pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde como para retractarse, seco las lagrimas de la chica y agrego- ¿Segura que no eres confiable?.

Luego se eso Zero se fue y dejo a Yuuki en estado de shock.

Que era Zero para ella, lo conocía desde pequeño, siempre tan reservado y ocultándole todo todo sobre si, siempre lo había considerado su amigo, pero desde que había bebido su sangre, no sabia que era, necesitaba que el estuviera cerca, sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, el tacto de sus labios, sobre su piel, entonces pensó en Kaname- senpai, el siempre tan frio y distante, sabia que no eran de los mismos mundos, además desde el día en lo había visto beber la sangre de esa otra vampira, se dio cuenta de que el no era para ella, además aunque el no lo sabia varias veces los había visto juntos como novios, tan cercanos, tan cómplices y volvió a pensar en Zero el siempre había estado ahí y si no hubiese sido por el no habría soportado nada de lo que le había ocurrido, si definitivamente Zero había pasado a formar parte de su vida, pero mas aun de si misma, Zero era para ella todo, se había convertido en todo su mundo, su universo.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, ese chico sabia como ponerla a pensar, sonrió.

Se dirigió a casa debía tomar una ducha, para afrontar todo lo recién descubierto y ser capaz de enfrentarlo, cuando llego lo vio acostado en sofá con una manta arrugada a su lado, la tomo y con cuidado lo arropo para no despertarlo.

Al salir de la ducha este todavía dormía, se veía tan sexy con sus mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro, se acerco para rosar sus labios con los de el, pero se contuvo, se sentó el piso y comenzó a secar sus cabellos con la toalla.

Cuando sintió como el peli plata se movía desesperado y gritaba su nombre.

Volteo su rostro para mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿Zero?-

El peli plata tapo su cara con la mano, había tenido pesadillas, le peli castaña se sorprendió cuando el mayor sin previo aviso se abrazo a ella apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Zero ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto preocupada Yuuki, y acuno el rostro del peli plata entre sus manos, moría por besarlo.

-Si- dijo automáticamente, el peli plata.

-Me alegro- sonrió la menor sinceramente.

"Si. Quiero esa sonrisa y esta mano tan cálida", pensó Zero y comenzó a acercarse quería probar esos labios que lo llamaban, que lo seducían.

Cuando estuvo a milímetros se detuvo no podía quitarle mas de lo que ya le había quitado, no podía y se abrazo a ella, aspirando su aroma, su dulce aroma, estuvieron así en las misma postura por minutos que parecieron segundos, hasta que el peli plata, suspiro.

-Lo siento- dijo apartándose del abrazo y decidido ha salir de la habitación, pero una pequeña chica le abrazo por atrás.

-¿Quieres saber que eres para mi…Zero?- dijo la menor con una pequeña, sonrisa en la cara, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al peli plata abriendo los ojos como platos.

-S-si- tartamudeo el guapo joven.

-Para mi… tu eres…todo- dijo la joven y soltó al peli plata, quien se volteo, para encararla, se sentía feliz, era mas de los que esperaba, mucho mas.

Tomo a Yuuki y la abrazo, luego acuno su rostro y poso sus labios en los de ella, dándole un beso tierno, que se fue convirtiendo en un beso demandante, pasional, la levanto como una princesa y la llevo a su alcoba entre beso y beso, la acostó y se coloco sobre, ella , besando sus labios, su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba, su espalda su cuerpo, en ese momento Yuuki supo que era lo que siempre había querido.

El sol entraba por la ventana, obligándola a abrir los ojos, un aroma a perfume le envolvía, era embriagador y calor cubría su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, alguien acariciaba su cuerpo y besaba su cuello, sus hombros, normalmente eso la hubiera molestado, pero sabia a quien pertenecían esas caricias, ese olor, era Zero, su amado Zero, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del peli plata.

-Ojala pudiera despertar así todo los días- sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro y el cabello de aquel ángel que se encontraba a su lado.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo- sonrió el peli plata y siguió besando el cuerpo de su novia, si su novia por que eso era ahora, su novia.

-Zero, quiero quedarme aquí siempre- dijo aferrándose al pecho del peli plata, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-Jajajajja...No creo que eso sea posible- carcajeo Zero.

En ese momento entro Kaien, con una bandeja llena de comida, ambos lo miraron avergonzados y se cubrieron.

-Al fin seré abuelo- comenzó a gritar mientras corría de una lado al otro.

Zero por primera vez sonrió ante uno de los tontos comentarios de Kaien, y Yuuki se sumo a su alegría.


End file.
